Quit Playing Games Whit My Heart
by NoirLunne
Summary: Un beso...una vida juntos..y...su primer beso... LunaxAthrun ... CAP 10 Perdon por la demora! Reviews! 8D
1. Feelings

**_Quit Playing Games Whit My Heart_**

Este fic es el primero que escribo aqui n.nU , espero que les guste uhm jejeje no soy buena escribiendo los previews xD  
bueno debe de ser por que soy fan de la pareja de AthrunxLuna no se me recuerda algo -/- en fin les dejo aqui para ver si les gusta  
**_aclaraciones:  
Acciones: -  
Recuerdos o Pensamientos :  
Disfruten!  
atte:  
Karu-San-Zala  
_**

* * *

_**Cap 01: Feelings**  
_  
Brip Brip  
Se escuchaba un sonido ni tan estrepitoso en la habitación de una chica de 17 años mas o menos. Se levanta un poco, algo somnolienta, se pasa la mano sobre los ojos, mirando su reloj que le indicaba la hora del día.

**Luna:** Son solo las 9:30 AM … -suspira volviéndose a acostar-  
De Pronto de levanta bruscamente

**Luna:** 9:30! Me quede dormida! Demonios! –se levanta rapidamente y se viste lo mas rapido que pudo- Ojala aun siga ahí!

-Flash Back-

Te esperare cerca de la banquilla del parque para conversar bueno?  
Nos vemos mañana entonces a las 9:45  
Cuídate nos vemos

- Fin del Flash Back-

**Luna:** -Bajando las Escaleras, con su bolso en mano- Listo Listo! Debo tomar el bus antes que sea tarde!

Llegando a la acera del departamento donde ella solía estar, encontró un bus que sabia que la llevaría al punto de encuentro con ese joven.

Dentro del Bus ella solía mirarse al espejo, mirándose si se encontraba totalmente presentable para el. , ese Misterioso Chico que queria conversar de muchas cosas que le habían pasado a ella en su mas oscuro pasado que todos ignoraban.

El Bus llego a su destino, Bajo corriendo del Bus como alma que lleva al diablo impacientándose si el estaba ahí. Llego al lugar en donde se iban a encontrar.  
Lo vio sentado leyendo un libro que decía "metamorfosis" , lo miro algo nerviosa el se dio cuenta de su mirada nerviosa y sus ojos de pronto se encontraron con los de ella.  
El, le hizo una seña para que sentara a su lado.

Hola, -sonriendo levemente-  
**Luna:** Hola…, eh perdona por la tardanza  
Descuida no hay problema  
**Luna:** estas seguro pero si te hice esperar  
No te preocupes lo importante es que ya estas aquí.**  
Luna: **Supongo...**  
: **Bueno Vamos a tomar un Café…Yo Invito.  
**Luna:** Bueno esta bien , Gracias  
De nada.

Lunamaria y el Muchacho misterioso salen caminando un poco juntos , y van a un restaurante a tomar un café .

* * *

Eh ahi xD , mi fic subidito y todo wonito xDDD, uhm jeje estaba algo inspirada ojala les alla gustado n.n  
espero reviews! n.n!  
jeje voy por el 2do cap que se llamara

**_Cap 02 :_** Smile for me


	2. Smile For Me

**Quit Playing Games Whit My Heart**

-Mini Resumen del Cap. Anterior-  
Lunamaria había llego al lugar donde se iba a encontrar con un muchacho de su instituto un muchacho que lo conocía pero que el resto desconocía mucho sobre el

**Cap 02: _Smile for me_**  
Lunamaria entro con el muchacho a un establecimiento donde servían café algo así como un restaurante , se sentaron en una mesa para dos , Lunamaria miraba sus ojos y volteaba en otra direccion para no sentirse intimidada por el. En Cambio podía distinguirse en la mirada del chico que le agradaba estar en compañía de una chica de su mismo instituto.

¿: Creo que aquí se puede conversar mejor no crees?  
**Luna:** Si Creo que si… -poniéndose ligeramente nerviosa-

¿: Me doy cuenta que eres una chica bastante correcta y tranquila

**Luna: **De veras lo crees asi?

¿: Si lo creo. –sonrie levemente-

**Luna:** A todo esto ¿Por qué me haz traído aquí?

¿: Por que bueno, Quería conocerte mas y conversar contigo.

**Luna: **A mí?..  
¿: Si A ti. –la mira fijamente- No puedo?  
**Luna:** -Poniendose Ligeramente nerviosa- Descuida olvida lo que te dije.

¿: Esta bien si asi te sentiras mejor entonces lo olvidare –sonriendole levemente-

A Lunamaria algo que la ponía intranquila era la mirada y la sonrisa de ese muchacho, le gustaba que le sonriese con una calidez increíble, con una paz interior que ese momento le estaba dando después de tantos incidentes malos se habia vuelto a reecontrar con el. Solo que no se acordaba de el pues ella habia perdido la memoria o quizás era solamente una ilusión pasajera.

Lo Único que ella sabia era que ese muchacho con el cual ahora tomaba una tasa de café lo habia visto tiempo atrás de volver a vivir una vida normal como una joven de 19 años.

**Luna:** Siento algo…  
¿: Que es lo que sientes?  
**Luna:** Siento como si te hubiera visto hace mucho…  
¿: Sabes creo lo mismo que tu  
**Luna:** De veras,…pero no se como explicartelo siento que te eh visto….  
¿: Pues aunque no lo creas, yo ya te conocia solamente es cuestión que lo averigües.

Lunamaria lo miraba y sentia que se perdia en sus ojos, unos ojos color verde esmeralda, lo seguía mirando tratando de encontrar algún indicio en su rostro que permitiese recordar algunas cosas de su pasado. Miraba aun mas su rostro, el muchacho tenia facciones suaves y un tanto misteriosas, eran como explicarlo facciones de niño y joven a la vez. Su tez era de color blanco palido , su cabello era azul marino como el mar nocturno. De Pronto algunos recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

-Flash Back-  
**-Shinn detente Athrun tu Tambien-  
**-Fin de Flash Back-

**Luna:** -Suspira- ….te…recuerdo…..Athrun…Zala

-------Fin--------


	3. What Are you Looking for?

_**Nota de la Autora: ** So Karu de nuevo aqui continuando mi fic , no lo hize antes por que tuve una decepcion amorosa y en fin no entrare en detalles por que me deprimire en fin disfruten la parte 3 y espero sus Reviews! -_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quit Playing Games Whit My Heart **

-Mini Resumen del Cap. Anterior-  
Lunamaria Había tenido la leve sospecha de que conocía a este muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda, y cabello azul. Pero ¿Quién era¿Por qué quería hablar con ella?

**Cap 03: What are you looking for?**

Lunamaria se había quedado totalmente sorprendida y estaba aun mirando como el humo del café se disipaba lentamente frente a ella. Miraba a Athrun una vez mas volviendo a bajar la mirada.

**Luna:** Por que viniste?...-susurró-  
**Athrun:** …Por que, solamente quería visitarte y saber que aun seguías con vida.  
**Luna:**..Y…Meyrin?...  
**Athrun:** Dijo que volvería contigo pero para quedarse. Asimismo déjame hacerte una pregunta, y…Shinn?  
**Luna:**..No lo se…

Athrun miraba de una extraña forma a Lunamaria expresando en su mirada preocupación, y dándose cuenta que el brillo de los ojos de luna, se habia esfumado como el viento, notando que ella habia sacado a flote a una lunamaria que normalmente, nunca dejaba ver quizás ella solamente podía percibirla pero el resto. Nada más

**Athrun:** Sucede algo malo?  
**Luna:** Nada olvidalo…..  
**Athrun:** Si te sientes bien asi gustes  
**Luna:** Pensaba que estabas...Lejos o habías muerto.  
**Athrun:** No Estoy muerto, por algo estoy aquí. –le sonríe levemente-  
**Luna:** Supongo que te entiendo...Desapareces un día y al siguiente apareces de nuevo...  
**Athrun:** -dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida- Suena a sarcasmo...Pero no importa  
**Luna:** Si tú lo dices… -mira hacia otro lado evitando fijarse en su mirada-  
**Athrun:** Esta todo en Orden?  
**Luna:** Perfectamente...  
**Athrun:** -la mira algo preocupado- ¿Qué sucede? Te noto incomoda...  
**Luna:** ¿Quién yo?..No para nada no estoy incomoda...  
**Athrun:** Esta bien si tu lo dices…bueno... –suspira poniéndose de pie-  
**Luna:** Eh?.. –Lo mira-  
**Athrun:** Nos Vamos?...  
**Luna:**…Seguro... –se pone de pie-

Lunamaria y Athrun salían de aquel establecimiento cada quien encerrado en su propio mundo. El cielo mostraba unas nubes oscuras y se avecinaba un pequeño aguacero claro nadie de ellos sabia cuanto es que dicho aguacero durararia…

Justo cuando Lunamaria estaba por hablarle a Athrun Zala o disculparse por haber actuado tan fría y cortante con el sin ningún motivo en especial comenzaba a llover……

…_¿Quién sabe cuanto duraría este aguacero? …solamente estaban ellos dos en medio de una lluvia fría…solamente ellos dos…y sus corazones..de alguna u otra forma conectados por viejas memorias…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pd: Bueno este es el 3er capitulo de esta secuela ...no se por que se me ocurrio pero en fin como sea espero que les haya gustado los dejo cya! el otro capitulo se llamara.._

**Cap 04 - So Close **


	4. So Close in the Rain

**Quit Playing Games Whit My Heart **

-Mini Resumen del Cap. Anterior-

Lunamaria y Athrun salian del establecimiento sin decir absolutamente nada…solamente hacia algo de frió pues eran mas o menos las 5:00 de la tarde... y estaba apunto de empezar un aguacero...

**Cap 04- So Close  
**El cielo se oscurecía un poco, Lunamaria y Athrun no habían dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, solamente el ruido de los pies de ambos al chocar con la acera. El Cielo comenzaba a advertirles que pronto se produciría una tormenta.

**Luna:**..-susurra- Una tormenta...  
**Athrun:** ..-la mira- asi parece…-sigue caminando sin quitarle la mirada al frente-  
**Luna:** Nee... Athrun-San…-se detiene en seco-  
**Athrun:** -se detiene y se da la vuelta mirandola- dime...?  
**Luna:**….L-Lo…siento…  
**Athrun:** -sonrie levemente- descuida no pasa...Nada...  
**Luna:**…no ese el simple echo...De que no pase nada… es que...Yo...-mira al suelo-  
**Athrun:** Uhm? –la mira interrogante-  
**Luna:** M-me…comporte como una…tonta…  
**Athrun:** Descuida –sonríe volviendo a caminar-  
**Luna:** -apresura lentamente sus pasos quedando cerca de el-  
Ambos seguían caminando apresurando un poco mas el paso , una Fuerte ventisca paso cerca de ellos Lunamaria comenzó a Tiritar de Frío ocultamente tratando de calentar sus manos.  
Pasada ya la fuerte ventisca empezó a llover. Toda la gente que estaba afuera desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Lunamaria y Athrun seguían caminando ambos se empapaban lentamente con las gotas de un pequeño aguacero.  
Lunamaria seguía temblando de frío pero lo ocultaba hasta que Athrun se dio cuenta de eso.  
**Athrun:** -la mira- ¿Tienes Frío?  
**Luna:** -se sorprende ligeramente- Eh? ... Yo? Tener frío...?  
**Athrun:** Si...  
**Luna:** -susurra- solo un poco nada mas...  
Athrun Sorpresivamente la abraza cálidamente transmitiéndole calor y apretándola contra su cuerpo suavemente. Dejando a una Lunamaria, completamente avergonzada y sonrojada

**Luna:** A-Athrun-San...?...¿Qué esta Haciendo?  
**Athrun:** -susurra cerca de su oído- Solamente...te abrazo...a si...Te mantendrás mas caliente.  
Lunamaria se sonroja, al sentir sus palabras y su voz tan cerca de su oído produciéndole un leve cosquilleo en todas sus entrañas finalizando en su cerebro donde explotaban lentamente como una fuerte carga de energía y una mezcla de emociones.  
**Luna:** -susurra- G-Gracias...  
Lunamaria se apega mas Athrun queriendo que le transmitiera mas calor ..Subiendo lentamente sus manos hacia su espalda casi acariciándola con algo de timidez cerrando sus ojos lentamente

**Athrun:** -Sintiendo como acaricia su espalda la abraza un poco mas-  
**Luna:** -Aun con los ojos cerrados apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Athrun timidamente-

Athrun se separa lentamente de ella la mira a los ojos y rodea con un brazo su cintura  
**Athrun:** -Susurra- B-Bien...nos vamos?..  
**Luna:** Si... –se sonroja levemente-  
Ambos empiezan a caminar lentamente como si el tiempo fuera infinito, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y a la vez mojándolos.

**Athrun:** Eh...Lunamaría…  
**Luna:** Dime?...  
**Athrun:** Estas de Acuerdo...en bueno...Quedarte solo por esta noche en mi casa...  
**Luna:** -se sonroja levemente- En tu casa...?  
**Athrun**: Es que como esta...Lloviendo...Pensaba si es que querías quedarte...  
**Luna:** No habrá problema...?  
**Athrun:** No Tendría por que haber problemas... Además...es muy peligroso que vayas sola  
**Luna:**…-se sorprende ante la ultima frase- …b-bueno…esta bien…

La lluvia no cesaba y Lunamaría estaría toda la noche en casa de Athrun, que podía suceder en esa noche alguno de los dos se esforzara en decir algo por el bienestestar del otro? O solamente se la pasaría en silencio...? Aun quedan muchas dudas... Y sentimientos ocultos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Hi , regrese siguiendo la parte 4 de mi fic jejeje , es que podria decirse que me regreso la inspiracion y eso por algunos sucesos de mi escuela jejeje n.nU , estoy algo hiperactiva en fin estaba algo cortito nee? ya tengo el nombre de el proximo apitulo que si no me equivoco es el nº 5 este sera su nombre

**_Cap 05: Listen to my Heart  
_**

Espero que le haya gustado el fic , en fin hora de irme cuidense y dejen Reviews nn  
Atte  
Karu-San-Zala


	5. Listen to My Heart

**Quit Playing Games Whit My Heart **

-Mini Resumen Del Cap. Anterior-

Era mucho mas que obvio que un sentimiento se estaba haciendo presente en ambos, quizás ninguno se daba cuenta de esto pero de lo que si eran lo suficientemente concientes era que cada uno se desvivía por el otro…Y necesitaban estar juntos...

**Cap 05: …Escucha el Latido de mi Corazón…**

Después de un calido abrazo que transmitió diversas sensaciones, ambos se dirigían a la casa de Athrun puesto que el se había ofrecido invitar a Lunamaria a pasar la noche en su casa debido a la lluvia y al cambio de clima repentino.

**Athrun:** Ya estamos llegando  
**Luna:** -lo mira- enserio?  
**Athrun:** Si solo un poco mas... y estaremos en casa  
**Luna:** -Sonríe mirándolo-

Athrun Y Luna estaban llegando a la zona residencial más popular de dicha ciudad, una zona no tan millonaria pero que estaba debajo de la zona de millonarios algo así se le llamaba. Había casas muy bonitas y decoradas, de muchos estilos, jardines sumamente decorados.  
**Athrun:** -deteniéndose frente a una casa blanca- listo llegamos  
**Luna:** Esta es tu casa? –mira la casa completamente maravillada-  
**Athrun:** Si esta es mi casa ¿Qué te parece?  
**Luna:** Es muy Hermosa…

La lluvia seguía cayendo y esta vez caía con más fuerza, el viento era cada vez mas frío...

**Athrun:** Pasemos si? …Parece que el clima no parara...  
**Luna: **Esta bien... –Sube los escalones del pórtico de la casa de Athrun-  
Athrun llegando a la entrada y abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente a Lunamaría entran a una casa completamente alfombrada desde la entrada con algunas pinturas en las paredes y unos sillones de cuero negro lo que le daban al lugar una aparienciencia sumamente elegante.  
Una pequeña lámpara estaba en la esquina de la misma sala que iluminaba la sala con una luz tenue. Lunamaria miraba cada rincón de la casa como si fuera un tesoro que estuviera viendo o un sueño.

**Luna:** Tu casa es muy linda Athrun-San –sonríe levemente-  
**Athrun:** Gracias –la mira y sonríe levemente-  
Lunamaria estando de pie en un rincón de la sala tiembla levemente al sentir un poco de frío de sus ropas mojadas y cayendo algunas gotas de su cabello que pasaban por su rostro y terminaban en sus labios. Athrun desvió la mirada al ver esto sonrojándose levemente y prendiendo la chimenea.  
**Athrun:** Debes de Tener frío…  
**Luna:** Solo un poco –tirita lentamente-  
**Athrun: **-susurra- será mejor...Que te quites esa ropa mojada.  
**Luna:** -sonrojándose de golpe- S-Si…-se pone de pie-  
**Athrun: **-Le entrega un camisón algo grande- Ponte esto... El Baño es la primera puerta antes de las escaleras…  
**Luna:**-Asiente y se va caminando-  
Lunamaria entro a otra parte de la casa pasando por un pasillo y al terminar este se veían unas escaleras también alfombradas y con unas barandas de un color algo dorado pero un dorado oscuro , encontró la puerta a la que Athrun se refería la abrió y entro en ella , encendiendo el interruptor. Una vez que el interruptor estuvo prendido se vio un baño de color azul marino más o menos con acabados al estilo un poco marino, las losetas eran casi transparentes de un material algo extraño que parecía como si estuviera de pie flotando en el aire. Lunamaria se miro en el espejo que tenia algunas corales incrustados en el marco del mismo, su rostro parecía pálido a causa del frío quizás.

**-Flash Back-**  
_**Athrun:** -la mira- ¿Tienes Frío?  
**Luna:** -se sorprende ligeramente- Eh? ... Yo? Tener frío...?  
**Athrun:** Si...  
**Luna:** -susurra- solo un poco nada mas...  
Athrun Sorpresivamente la abraza cálidamente transmitiéndole calor y apretándola contra su cuerpo suavemente. Dejando a una Lunamaria, completamente avergonzada y sonrojada _

_**Luna:** A-Athrun-San...?... ¿Qué esta Haciendo?  
**Athrun:** -susurra cerca de su oído- Solamente...te abrazo...a si...Te mantendrás mas caliente.  
Lunamaria se sonroja, al sentir sus palabras y su voz tan cerca de su oído produciéndole un leve cosquilleo en todas sus entrañas finalizando en su cerebro donde explotaban lentamente como una fuerte carga de energía y una mezcla de emociones.  
**Luna:** -susurra- G-Gracias...  
Lunamaria se apega mas Athrun queriendo que le transmitiera mas calor...Subiendo lentamente sus manos hacia su espalda casi acariciándola con algo de timidez cerrando sus ojos lentamente_  
**-Fin del Flash Back-  
**  
Lunamaria al recordar dichos sucesos sintió como sus mejillas se encendían de un color rosado y adquiriendo color poco a poco, sonrío mirándose al espejo y se coloco el camisón que Athrun le había prestado, Dobló su ropa y abrió la puerta del baño caminando con sus zapatos por la casa caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Athrun ya con otra ropa un pantalón negro y una polera gris claro su cabello estaba húmedo.  
Lunamaria estaba completamente sonrojada y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado, dejando su ropa a un costado.

**Athrun:** -sonríe mirandola de reojo- Volviste Rápido  
**Luna:** -sonríe mirándolo- Si  
**Athrun:** -se acerca hasta donde esta ella- ..Estas Pálida…Muy Pálida  
**Luna:** Estoy bien no te alarmes –sonríe levemente-  
**Athrun:** Pero estas muy pálida…Lunamaria…debes de abrigarte y dormir cuando antes..

Athrun acercándose más donde esta Lunamaria la cubre con una manta. El Corazón de Lunamaria empezó a latir con mucha rapidez y fuerza. Athrun estaba levemente sonrojado inconscientemente se apoyo en uno de los muebles atrayendo a Lunamaria consigo quedando el rostro de ella en su pecho, logrando escuchar el latido de su corazón de manera acelerada.  
**Luna:** -sonrojándose notablemente- A-Athrun…-san…  
**Athrun:** -susurra- si...?  
**Luna:** - se apega mas a su cuerpo- …Tengo…F-Frío…  
**Athrun: **-la aferra más a su cuerpo- Esta…mejor así..? –apretándola ligeramente contra el-  
**Luna:** H-Hai…-susurra levemente-  
**Athrun:** P-Puedes..Dormir..si..D-Deseas…yo estaré aquí contigo…-susurra-  
**Luna:** A-Arigatou…Athrun-San –se acurruca en su pecho suavemente-  
**Athrun:** No es nada… -sonríe levemente mirando como el fuego de la Chimenea ilumina la habitación y los mantiene ligeramente tibios-

Así pasaron algunos minutos…y cuando Athrun estaba empezando a ser vencido por el cansancio se acomodo lentamente con la intención de no despertar a Lunamaria de su sueño cuando sintió que ella misma se acomodaba un poco y escucho un pequeño susurro.

**Luna:** -suspira un poco susurrando- …A-Athrun-san….tu Corazón…emite un suave palpitar lleno de tranquilidad y paz interior –esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-  
**Athrun:** -se sonroja al escuchar sus palabras- …L-Lunamaria….H-Hawke…

"**_Tu Corazón es como un pequeño ruiseñor que alberga en tu interior_ _esperando el momento indicado para cantar cuando el amor verdadero aparezca ante ti"_**

**

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_**

Hey! bueno aqui sigo subiendo mas capitulos ahora decidi cambiarle el nobmre de todos los capitulos al español bueno supongo que era mejor , espero que este capitulo les alla gustado. Bueno el otro capitulo sera este.  
**_Cap06:_** Nuestro Primer Beso 

Nos vemos! Byeee  
Karu-San-Zala


	6. The First Kiss

**Quit Playing Games Whit My Heart **

-Mini Resumen Del Cap. Anterior-

Lunamaria se había quedado en la casa de Athrun, quien la había abrazado a Lunamaria nuevamente quedándose ella dormida prácticamente encima de el. Esto demuestra que en ellos muchos sentimientos surgían de manera rápida pero era eso seguro?  
**Aclaraciones  
- acciones  
N/A: Notas de la Autora  
" Pensamientos **

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Mitsuko Fukada (Director(a) Y si me pertenecieran tomaria prestado a Athrun Zala y Kira Yamato -. Bueno ahi dejo el cap 5 nn  
Pd: Gomen por la tardanza estaba en_**..."depresive mode"...****

* * *

Cap 06: The First Kiss**_

Las Horas pasaban lentamente, se veía al fondo de la habitación dos siluetas, estaban dormidos la única luz que los iluminaba era la de la chimenea y afuera seguía la lluvia aun no se detenía. Lunamaria estaba literalmente con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Athrun , ella estaba soñando nadie con que...o quien soñaba pero sin duda alguna era un recuerdo duro del pasado…  
**-Flash Back-  
**Dos Mobile Suits se encontraban batallando en una guerra que decidiría el destino de la humanidad y el destino de esa guerra. Aquellos Mobile Suits eran…el  
**Destiny y Justice  
**El **Destiny** era Piloteado por Shinn Asuka y el **Justice** era Piloteado por Athrun Zala...Pero había un mobile suit que su piloto miraba expectante...la batalla entre 2 personas muy queridas para ella. Ella era Lunamaria Hawke en su mobile suit **Impulse**.

**Luna:** ¡Shinn… Detente…Tú También Athrun!  
**Shinn entrando en seed mode(**N/A: Como un modo Berserker es decir el modo sin compasión que los coordinadores poseían**)  
Shinn:** QUITATE DE MI CAMINO! -El Destiny Gundam se acerca peligrosamente al Impulse gundam sin compasión Alguna-  
**Luna:** -cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y susurrando- S-Shinn…¿P-Por..Q-que?  
Sin Previo aviso el Justice Gundam se acerca interponiéndose entre ellos y protegiendo al Impulse gundam de una destrucción segura, deteniendo el Ataque.  
**Athrun: **SHINN! YA BASTA! Entrando en Seed Mode**)  
Luna:** A-Athrun...Z-Zala...  
**-Fin de Flash Back-  
**Lunamaria al recordar aquellos sucesos que pasaban en su mente como una película deja caer de sus ojos algunas lagrimas emitiendo un pequeño sollozo que Athrun escucho...Muy levemente. Una de aquellas lagrimas, la ultima no llego a su recorrido.  
**-Algunas Horas Después-**  
El reloj Indicaba que pronto amanecería y daría empiezo a un nuevo día.  
Así empezó a salir la luz del sol lentamente, la lluvia había parado y solo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros.

Athrun al sentir el brillo de la luz del sol abrió sus ojos lentamente…

**Athrun:** -pasando una mano por sus ojos- Hm.…  
Mira hacia su costado Lunamaria estaba durmiendo ahí, había recuperado su color y ya no lucia tan enfermiza algo le inquietaba...en sus mejillas había algo que brillaba un poco se acerco a ella y miro...  
Era una lágrima que al parecer no había terminado su recorrido…  
**Athrun:** E-Estuvo...Llorando...?  
Lunamaria al sentir el movimiento de Athrun abrió los ojos lentamente parpadeando un poco y encontrándose con la mirada de Athrun lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo por parte de ambos.  
**Luna:** B-Buenos…D-Días…Athrun-San…-levemente sonrojada-  
**Athrun:** Buenos…D-Días...Lunamaria….  
**Luna:** -desvía la mirada ocultando su repentino sonrojo-  
**Athrun:** L-Lunamaria…P-Puedo...P-Preguntarte algo...?  
**Luna:** -volteando rápidamente mirándolo- Hm...? Sobre que...  
**Athrun:** Pues veras…-con una mirada seria- ...Ayer...Digamos...que te escuche...Sollozar...  
**Luna:** -mirando hacia el suelo dejando que algunos cabellos cubrieran su mirada- ah…eso  
**Athrun:** … ¿Lunamaria? –mirándola preocupado-  
**Luna:** ¿Qué sucede?...-sin dejar de mirar al suelo-  
**Athrun:** ¿Esta todo bien?..  
**Luna:** -levantando su mirada dejando a la vista muchas lágrimas que se avecinaban por salir-  
**Athrun:** -suspira-  
**Luna:** Esta todo perfectamente bien… -dejando caer muchas lagrimas-  
Athrun coloca sus manos en los hombros de Lunamaria como brindándole seguridad y mirándola a los ojos, lo que ella ignora su mirada dejando caer muchas lagrimas, adquiriendo sus ojos un color rojizo.  
**Athrun:** No esta todo bien…yo lo se, no de la nada vas a llorar.  
**Luna:** -mirando a otro lado- ……  
**Athrun:** No quiero que me digas que fue lo que estabas recordando…  
**Luna:** -emitiendo un leve susurro- ….S-Sh-Shinn….  
**Athrun:** Era...Por eso entonces...por Shinn  
**Luna:** -recordando las palabras que dijo Shinn- "**QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!"  
Athrun:** -limpiando sus lagrimas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-…  
**Luna:** -Dejando que sus lagrimas sigan su recorrido-  
**Athrun:** Calmate el estar recordando viejas memorias no es nada saludable…  
**Luna:** T-tú…estabas allí…Cuando...Sucedió… -Mira hacia el suelo apretando sus manos-  
**Athrun:** ..No pienses mas en eso...te sentirás...Peor...De lo que estas.  
**Luna:** -apretando mas sus manos clavándose intencionalmente sus uñas en ellas-  
**Athrun:** -Queda completamente impactado viendo como sus manos sangran- ¿L-Lunamaria!

Lunamaria no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo actuaba solo ella no era lo suficiente conciente de darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba…

**Athrun:** -la mueve un poco tratando de que vuelva en si- ¿Lunamaria!  
**Luna:** -Perdida en sus recuerdos siguiéndose clavándose las uñas en sus manos-

Lunamaria sin salir de sus recuerdos y las voces que la atormentaban…seguía clavándose las uñas en sus manos mientras la sangre salia por sus manos de forma apresurada, como esperando a ser libre después de estar oprimida mucho tiempo.

**Athrun:** ¿Lunamaria Hawke! Reacciona –la mueve un poco más fuerte-  
**Luna:** -deteniéndose lentamente y volviendo en si mirando a Athrun-  
**Athrun:** Deja de Lastimarte… -mira sus manos-  
**Luna:** -ocultando sus manos- …Perdóname…  
**Athrun: **-sonríe levemente- Descuida… -toma una de sus manos-  
**Luna:** -sonrojándose al sentir las manos de Athrun- …Te ensuciaras...con... mi Sangre...  
**Athrun:** -susurra- No es veneno...-coloca una de sus manos sobre una de las de luna-  
**Luna:** -se sonroja sintiendo como su corazón late con fuerza-

Lunamaria se empezaba a perderse en la mirada esmeralda de Athrun mientras que el acariciaba su mano y la vendaba para que la pequeña hemorragia se detuviera. Athrun seguía acariciando suavemente la mano de Lunamaria. Intencionalmente se iba acercando a ella mientras ella se sonrojaba mucho y también se acercaba lentamente a Athrun.

**Athrun:** -ruborizándose- L-Luna…-acercándose a ella lentamente-  
**Luna:** … Gomen…-baja la mirada-  
**Athrun:** -sonríe mirándola- Eres tímida…  
**Luna:** G-Gomen... –desviando la mirada-

Athrun acercándose un poco más a Lunamaria quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios la mira a los ojos, esperando que ella le permita continuar y...El quedándose quieto sintió como sus labios estaban unidos a los de ella en un tímido beso, el cual había provocado el sonrojo repentino de Athrun y un pronto nerviosismo por parte de Lunamaria. Algunas sensaciones desconocidas para ambos empezaban a surgir a medida que el beso empezaba a tomar forma. Pasado ya algunos minutos el beso había tomado un poco de forma , para Lunamaria aquellas nuevas sensaciones que ese beso le producía le hacían ponerse nerviosa y empezar a temblar levemente lo cual Athrun sintió y se detuvo lentamente.

**Athrun:** -se sonroja- Estabas Temblando…  
**Luna:** -desviando la mirada- ...Ah...Eso...lo siento...  
**Athrun: **-sonríe- descuida...no hay problema...  
**Luna:** -susurra- sobre lo de hace...un rato... –desvía la mirada-  
**Athrun:** Ehm...Debes de estar enojada, fue… algo intencional  
**Luna:** No...Es eso, solo que...-se sonroja- sentí algo extraño...

Athrun se da vuelta rápidamente quedando frente a los ojos de Lunamaria, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior lo que provoco un leve sonrojo.  
**  
Athrun:** -la mira- que sentiste?  
**Luna:** Bueno...No estoy exactamente segura...Pero fue una sensación...Que me agrado.  
**Athrun:** -sonrie levemente- Pensaba que estabas enojada  
**Luna:** Ya te dije que no estoy enojada Athrun-San  
**Athrun:** Esto...Fue tu primer beso….-se ruboriza levemente-  
**Luna:** -asiente tímidamente- S-si, fue mi primer beso...

Luna gira un poco encontrándose repentinamente con la mirada esmeralda de Athrun y sonríe levemente acercándose nuevamente a Athrun y acariciando su rostro.  
Athrun sintiéndose atraído por la mirada ojiazul de Lunamaria roza sus labios tímidamente a lo cual Lunamaria responde lentamente transformando aquel roze en un beso tierno.  
Athrun tímidamente toma una de las manos de Lunamaria entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y acercándose un poco a ella, volviendo el beso lentamente un poco mas intenso.  
Produciendo un leve sonrojo por parte de Lunamaria, la cual se apega un poco mas Athrun el cual queda apoyado con el respaldar del sofá sonrojándose mucho más.

**Luna:** -susurra entre los besos- A-Athrun...-S-San... G-Gomen... –se separa un poco-  
**Athrun:** No te preocupes… -teniendo aun su mano entrelazada a la de ella-  
**Luna:** -sonríe un poco avergonzada-

Athrun se pone de pie y suelta lentamente la mano de Lunamaria  
Luna lo mira un poco interrogante y se pone de pie , Acercándose a las ventanas abre las cortinas dejando que entre el sol por la ventana iluminando un poco la habitación , Athrun por otro lado apaga el fue que había en la chimenea que los había mantenido tibios la noche anterior.

**Athrun:** -mirando el reloj- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…  
**Luna:** a donde?...  
**Athrun:** Tu no estas en alguna academia?...  
**Luna:** Si...en la Ouran  
**Athrun:** Entonces vamos yo también estoy en la Ouran  
**Luna:** De verdad –sonríe levemente. Que bueno  
**Athrun:** -Sonríe mirándola- entonces anda a cambiarte de ropa y nos iremos enseguida  
**Luna:** Si –sonríe caminando en dirección al baño-

Athrun viendo como ella desaparecía en el pasillo se dejo caer en el sofá donde ellos habían dormido la noche anterior, Athrun tenia la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación

**Athrun:** No lo entiendo…la conozco desde mucho, pero parece como si no la conociera….  
Quizás sea…por el beso…que le di , quizás…no lo se , quizás este empezando a , enamorarme de Lunamaria...-se ruboriza- no...Puede ser…

Lunamaria se encontraba en el baño ya estaba lista solo faltaba una cosa, ella se dejo caer en el alfombrado piso del baño apoyándose contra la puerta del mismo mirando una de sus manos la cual se encontraba vendada, era la mano la cual Athrun había vendado cuando repentinamente empezó a sangrar…, sonrió mientras la mira y acaricio el vendaje de forma suave como si de algo preciado se tratase.  
En cierto modo de algo preciado se trataba, era el vendaje que le había puesto Athrun unas horas antes.

**Luna:** A-Athrun…-San.. –suspira sonrojada- …ehm..que me pasa de pronto siento como mariposas en el estomago… aunque no lo negare debo de admitir que se siente gracioso.

Lunamaria y Athrun cada uno en diferentes partes de la casa pensaban sobre el beso que se habían entregado hace no menos de algunas horas y aquellos sentimientos que parecían estar ocultos empezaban a mostrarse poco a poco quiza esto seria el comienzo de un nuevo amor…o de una pesadilla.

* * *

Bueno como siempre decidi dejarlo asi..en suspenso...reitero algo de este fic. Este Fic creacion mia esta basada en experiencias reales de toda mi vida(recientemente con un Athrun Zala)...asi que no se asusten por el compartamiento de Lunamaria en este cap el que acabo de subir, Por que algo asi sucedio...no asi exactamente pero parecido. 

El Siguiente capitulo se llamara.

**_Cap 07: Maybe you are my Love...  
_**  
Bueno eso por ahora de paso les doy mi flog para que le den una mirada.

Post bueno nos veremos luego.  
Atte

Karu-San-Zala

**  
**


	7. Maybe You are My Love

**Quit Playing Games Whit My Heart **

-Mini Resumen Del Cap. Anterior-

Que decir de el capitulo anterior ambos dieron un primer paso..ese fue  
su primer beso…creo que las sensaciones serán un poco notorias aquí…  
**Aclaraciones  
- acciones  
N/A: Notas de la Autora  
" Pensamientos **

Declaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Mitsuko Fukada (Director(a)**

* * *

Cap 07: Maybe you are my love  
**Lunamaria estaba apoyada en la pared del baño mientras pasaba un dedo por sus labios recordando los instantes de ese dulce, su primer beso. Sonreía para si, mirando la venda que tenia puesta en su mano. Por otro lado Athrun bajaba las escaleras lentamente con su ropa habitual, para ir a la academia.  
Lunamaria en ese momento salía del baño ya vestida con sus cosas en mano para la academia, ambos se encontraron y sus miradas se cruzaron.

De pronto, Athrun le ofreció la mano para poder salir y ambos salieron con dirección a la academia.

**Athrun:** Nos vamos?  
**Luna**: Si  
Ambos caminaban a paso tranquilo por las calles Lunamaria tenia la mirada hacia un costado parecía que estaba pensando en algo del pasado y después se  
Pasados ya unos minutos se encontraban frente a la entrada de la academia ambos entraron como si nada y algunas chicas se le quedaban mirando a Athrun y Lunamaria de manera sospechosa en especial una.., que pronto Lunamaria se enteraría de un suceso que la dejaría marcada de por vida.  
Aquella mirada de ojos amarillos, cabellos rubios…miraba a Lunamaria con algo de recelo.  
Athrun caminaba sin darse cuenta de las miradas hasta que alguien se le acerco y le tendió la mano.

Lunamaria lo miro un poco sonriente pues sabia que lo conocía desde hace mucho y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual el le dedico una sincera sonrisa.  
Aquel muchacho se acerco a Luna y el saludo con un beso en la mejilla.  
**Kira:** Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía…Lunamaria  
**Luna:** Lo mismo digo Kira-sama, hace mucho tiempo.  
**Kira: **Sigues llamándome Kira-sama no haz cambiado Lunamaria  
**Luna:** hehehe…creo que sigo siendo la misma de antes.  
**Kira:** Sin duda Alguna  
**Athrun:** Se conocían??...  
**Luna:** Si hace mucho Tiempo…bueno hace algunos años atrás..

---Suena el Timbre de Inicio de Clases---

**Kira:** Hora de Irme, nos veremos después Lunamaria Suerte en clases adiós!  
**Luna:** -levanta un brazo para despedirse de el- Adiós Kira-sama  
**Athrun:** Buenos nos vamos a clases? –le sonríe-  
**Luna:** Claro –sonríe de igual manera-

De nuevo aquella mirada de ojos amarillos seguía a ambos por el pasillo , quizás Athrun aun no se había percatado lo suficiente de eso pero al parecer Lunamaria se había dado cuenta de eso pero no sabia como hacerle saber eso a Athrun , lo cual camino al aula permaneció callada.

**Athrun:** Luna…-se detiene- te sientes bien?  
**Luna: **-lo mira- Si…estoy bien es solo que…-baja la mirada-  
**Athrun:** Solo que…?  
**Luna:** Olvídalo…-sonríe y entra en el aula de clases-

Athrun se queda completamente atónito ante su repentina acción y entra al aula unos minutos después sentándose en un puesto lejano al de Lunamaria para observarla un poco desde su punto de vista. En ese instante alguien se detiene frente al pupitre de Athrun lo mira unos segundos y pasa de largo.  
De pronto en ese instante entra un hombre de edad un poco mayor parecía que era un profesor y con el una chica de cabellos rubios y mirada amarilla un tanto ruda pero a la vez de facciones suaves, cuando Athrun la vio se quedo completamente atónito sabia que la conocía pero no recordaba muy bien quien era.

Así el dia siguió con normalidad Athrun no podía recordar muy bien quien era aquella chica que había visto y tampoco dejaba de pensar en Lunamaría la cual parecía un poco preocupada por otra cosa, pasando unos minutos mas las clases terminaron y fue el termino del día Kira salía de su Salón para poder encontrarse con Lacus, diciendo de esa forma la chica mas popular y noble del instituto muy linda y ahora actual novia de Kira.

Athrun y Lunamaria Saliero juntos mientras aquella mirada los seguia hasta que ambos se perdieron en el camino.

**Athrun:** ¿Qué sucedió?...me evadiste  
**Luna:** No es nada no pasa nada en verdad –sonríe-  
**Athrun:** Algo paso tu mirada…lo decía todo, que fue lo que paso?  
**Luna:** No sucede nada enserio –sonríe mirándolo-  
**Athrun:** Como digas –toma su mano de improvisto y van caminando-  
**Luna:** -se ruboriza por completo- -pensando- tomo mi mano…pero no somos nada…

En ese momento llegaron a la casa de Athrun nuevamente todo en silencio ella tomo asiento en un sofá y miró por la ventana veía como venían pasando por la acera de la casa de Athrun, Kira y Lacus conversando amenamente.

Lunamaria suspiro y sonrio para sus adentros.

**Luna:** -susurrando- Si sucediera…seria realmente fantástico..  
**Athrun:** Si sucediera que?... –acercándose a ella-  
**Luna:** Athrun-san…-se ruboriza completamente quedando arrinconada-  
**Athrun:** -la mira y toma su mano- vamos… debes tener hambre

Accidentalmente al salirse de ese rincón se choca con la espalda de Athrun quedando prácticamente abrazándolo por la espalda la cual permanecía aun en sus pensamientos sin poder reaccionar muy que se diga a lo cual Athrun quedo completamente ruborizado sintiendo que su corazón podría salirse de su pecho por los fuertes latidos que daba.  
Lunamaria se apegó un poco a el y se quedaron unos minutos así…hasta que Lunamaria dejando que la vergüenza le ganara soltó a Athrun y se separó un poco de el mirándolo a los ojos.

**Luna:** Lo siento Athrun-san….  
**Athrun:** -sonríe levemente- No te disculpes..ven vamos

Ambos van caminando hasta el comedor donde había no exactamente una gran comida preparada por un chef pero era algo similar solo que mas pequeño. Así de manera un poco pausada ambos empezaron a comer en ese instante un silencio del tipo sepulcral cubría aquel momento.

Ambos se entendían y cubrían ese silencio con algunas miradas.  
Pasado ya ese momento de mucho silencio ambos se dispusieron a recoger las lozas para limpiar el comedor y comenzar los deberes de la academia

**Luna:** -sentándose en un sillón de la sala-  
**Athrun:** -recostándose en un sillón cerca del piano-  
**Luna:** -mirándolo un poco-

Athrun se pone de pie sin decir nada y se coloca cerca de Lunamaria , mirándola a los ojos y le sonríe , a lo cual queda totalmente encantanda y se acerca un poco a el mirándolo a los ojos a lo cual el intencionalmente la vuelve a besar , quedando prácticamente como hace unas horas donde Lunamaria Había recibido su primer beso.  
Sus corazones latían fuertemente, en ese momento Lunamaria se separo repentinamente de Athrun ruborizándose mientras lo miraba de reojo y solamente el la abrazo.

**Athrun: **-abrazándola fuertemente- ahora podrías decirme…que sucedía esta mañana?  
**Luna:** …Bueno… esta bien … -suspira-  
**Athrun:** Te escucho  
**Luna:** Hoy sentí que…alguien nos seguía con la mirada quizás este aluciando..Pero sentí eso.

* * *

Para variar lo sigo dejando inconcluso y perdón por haberlo dejado abandonado...todo este time es que me encontraba tan con un humor del asco..pero bueno ya estaa qui y espero seguir este fic ya que todaviaa faltan muchos detalles de mi vida.  
Bueno solo eso...

**_Cap08: This Feeling..is..love?  
_**  
Bueno eso seria todo gracias por leelo

**Karu-San-Zala**

**  
**

**  
**


	8. This feeling is Love?

**Quit Playing Games With My Heart **

-Mini Resumen Del Cap. Anterior-

Empiezan nuevos sentimientos, quizás nuevos amores y algunos sucesos no tan agradable para ambos personajes se empieza a complicar un poco.  
**Aclaraciones  
- acciones  
N/A: Notas de la Autora  
" Pensamientos **

Declaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Mitsuko Fukada (Director(a)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
Cap 08: This Feeling is Love..?  
**Los días pasaban lentamente, las horas pasaban de forma tan lenta y dejando marcas a su paso. Una muchacha miraba por la ventana sentada en el marco de la misma, eran alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde y todo transcurría de forma aburrida.  
Ella había tomado una decisión dejaría un momento de permanecer a su lado quería probar si lo que sentía por aquel repentino chico era verdadero amor o era solamente una obsesión.  
Quizás nunca lo llegaría a comprobar del todo pero ella tenía esperanza en lo que lograría en su objetivo.

--Algunos días después--

Un muchacho de cabellos azules se despertaba , el cual vivía solo en una casa algo grande para una sola persona pero ese detalle no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.  
Era un día común y corriente, domingo para ser mas preciso ese mismo día de un mes Noviembre, pronto llegaría aquel día en que el cumpliría…veamos...unos 19 años.

Athrun se paso una mano por los ojos mirando como el ventilador de su recamara giraba lentamente y como aun podia verse la tenue luz del día asomarse por la ventana de al lado,  
dio vuelta para quedar sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana y centrándose en la luz del día, según el reloj de cabecera que tenía cerca eran las… 7:00 AM.

Se sentía extraño…no había hablado con ella, y le preocupaba su actual estado…se mostraba con el muy distante y casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, eso en cierto sentido le preocupaba un poco… se preguntaba si quizás pasaba algo…o quizás era nada.

--En otro lado--

**Luna:** -suspira - No se nada de ti…Athrun-san, a pesar que te veo en la academia…  
**Meyrin:** Onee-chan que sucede??  
**Luna:** Meyrin… desde hace cuanto estas cerca de mi habitación…?  
**Meyrin:** Pues no hace mucho…perdona si me entrometí.  
**Luna:** No importa solo pide permiso cuando entres.  
**Meyrin:** De acuerdo…, pero me pareció que mencionaste a Athrun-san?  
**Luna:** Pues…algo así, pero te digo no me tomes atención en lo más mínimo  
**Meyrin:** Como digas estaré en mi habitación de acuerdo Onee-chan?  
**Luna: **Bien.

Lunamaría nuevamente se quedo algo pensativa hasta que se volvió a recostar en su cama quedando nuevamente dormida la inquietud al parecer no la dejaba tranquila…  
Y así paso otro día mas sin saber absolutamente nada de Athrun.

-2 semanas después-

Lunamaria había asistido a la academia con normalidad se centraba en sus deberes y la mayoría de las veces se fijaba si el ultimo asiento de atrás permanecía libre eso significaría que quizás el vendría normalmente el se sentaba en el ultimo asiento.., pero pasaba los minutos y no llegaba cuando de pronto…la puerta del aula se abrió , totalmente emocionada se hizo la interesante esperando que fuera el , pero nuevamente se había equivocado , era aquel muchacho de ojos violeta uno de los chicos mas inteligentes junto con Athrun Zala .

Aquel muchacho se sentó no muy lejos de ella, haciéndole un pequeño gesto de saludo con la mano a lo que Lunamaria respondió con un simple parpadeo. Nuevamente se dio un tanto por vencida hasta que sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió media aula giro para encontrarse con un Athrun Zala que lucia un poco incomodo , quizás había sucedido algo o quizás era… su simple imaginación que le daba una pequeña jugarreta.

Así nuevamente las horas pasaron hasta que llego el momento de descanso la mayoría había abandonado el aula y solo yacían 3 personas en ella, Athrun, Kira y Lunamaria.

Lunamaria dio vuelta un poco lento quedando mirando como distraída a Athrun haciendo alguno de sus deberes o poniéndose al corriente en aquella materia, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron expresando un poco de, "Preocupación" .

Kira los miro con un poco de curiosidad y a la vez sorpresa ambos no dejaban de mirarse, dándose a entender de que se hablaban con la mirada , en ese instante Kira se paro de su asiento haciendo algo de ruido para que ambos despertaran de su trance lo cual funciono a la perfección.

**Athrun:** K-Kira… que haces?  
**Kira:** Absolutamente nada, solo me encargo de que estén consientes y en sus facultades.  
**Luna:** -ríe un poco avergonzada ante las palabras de Kira-  
**Kira y Athrun:** -la miran con un poco de curiosidad-  
**Luna:** Lo siento...me causo gracia lo que Kira-Kun había dicho… -sonríe-  
**Athrun:** Era eso…pensé que me veías un poco gracioso.  
**Luna:** Pues no es eso, a menos que…te consideres gracioso.  
**Kira:** Te atrapo… en fin iré por algo de beber… les traeré algo ya regreso.

Así cuando Kira dejo el aula de clases los dejo a ellos dos mirándose por un momento entendiendo lo que sus miradas expresaban , solo que quizás…ese momento era para hablar un poco , que mejor momento para hablar ya que Kira había salido en busca de bebidas.  
Athrun se acerco a un asiente cercano al de Lunamaria y rompió el hielo hablándole.

**Athrun:** Hola… perdona pero me costaba hablar aquí...con Kira.  
**Luna:** Es lo de menos… descuida  
**Athrun:** Hace tanto tiempo…que no sabia nada de ti…  
**Luna:** Si es verdad….tampoco yo sabía nada de ti.  
**Athrun: **¿Por qué no volviste a dirigir la palabra?  
**Luna:** Quería comprobar algo…cosas mías descuida  
**Athrun:** Ya veo…, espero que la sepa pronto.

En ese instante Kira llegaba un poco silencioso para que no interrumpiera aquel momento d pronto vio que seguían como bueno un poco distintos justo cuando Lunamaria se iba a poner de pie accidentalmente Athrun también se puso de pie también y ambos chocaron accidentalmente haciendo un leve rocé de labios de lo cual Kira fue un testigo.  
Y solo se quedo atónito a unos cuantos metros, pasado unos segundo entro al aula y los vio sentados sin hacer nada y puso las bebidas de ambos en la mesa y se sentó cerca de ellos mirándolos como queriendo descubrir algo.

**Luna:** Kira-Kun?...sucede algo?...  
**Kira:** No sucede nada en lo absoluto...Por que?  
**Luna:** No se si soy yo...o me estas mirando de forma curiosa  
**Kira:** No para nada…imaginación tuya…  
**Luna:** Si tu lo dices… esta bien.  
**Kira:** -rie levemente-

Kira de repente se dio cuenta que ambos no se quitaban la mirada de encima como teniendo un dialogo de miradas que quizás podía significar algo de preocupación, por que de que algo se daba cuenta es que a ambos le importa el uno y el otro.  
Nuevamente el sonido del timbre de inicio de clases los saco de sus pensamientos a los tres retomando las clases nuevamente y cada quien por su lado olvidando aquel momento.  
De pronto una chica de cabellera rubia paso al costado de Kira saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla a lo cual el sonrió y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Athrun la miro un momento y le sonrió parecia como si la conociese de hace tiempo pero eso no lo sabia Lunamaria muy bien del todo.

Pasaron algunas horas y ellos ya se encontraban saliendo de la academia Kira permanecía al lado de Lacus la cual era su actual pareja Athrun Conversaba amenamente con Cagalli aquella muchacha rubia de ojos color dorador que Lunamaria parecía no conocer muy bien del todo pero siguió su camino perdiéndose ante la vista de Kira, Lacus, Cagalli y sobretodo de Athrun. Pero nos e había dado cuenta que alguien la seguía un muchacho de cabellera negra y ojos color carmesí.

--30 minutos después, en el subterráneo--

**Luna:** -suspira- tenia que Salir de ahí…de alguna u otra forma se me hacia incomodo.  
**¿?:** Se te hacia incomodo...?...que se te hacia incomodo...Lunamaria Hawke?  
**Luna:** -sorprendiéndose de golpe- Q-que?...q-que haces a-aquí?... Shinn  
**Shinn:.. **Pues que debería estar haciendo yo en un subterráneo , pues esperando al tren…  
**Luna:** Si lo se es obvio.  
**Shinn:** Entonces por que cuestionas… -viendo que el tren se detiene en frente de el- Sube…  
**Luna:** S-si… -sube al tren sentando en un asiento dando a la ventana-  
**Shinn:** -sentandose en un asiento frente a ella-  
**Luna:** Sucede algo…o es que quieres preguntarme algo…por que estas como cuestionandome.  
**Shinn:** Eres bastante lista. En fin no..solo pregunte por que huias no.. , Athrun te gusta.  
**Luna:** De donde sacas esas ideas… es prácticamente imposible…  
**Shinn:** Te gusta te eh observado no dejas de mirarlo , cada vez que te mira te das vuelta.  
**Luna:** …  
**Shinn: **Es bastante obvio la atracción que sientesno sabes ocultarlo, en fin eso era.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Nuevamente en suspenso , no subia nada por que no se me ocurria nada bueno que subir hasta que acabao de terminarlo hace unos minutos en fin...siempre lo dejo en inconcluso en fin eso seria. 

Siguiente capitulo sera...

**Cap 09: Lonely in Gorgeous**

**  
**

**  
**


	9. Lonely In Gorgeous

**Quit Playing Games W****ith My Heart**

**-Mini Resumen Del Cap. ****Anterior-**

Shinn que hacia en el subterraneo interrogando a Lunamaria y por otro lado

Se acerca el baile de invierno…mas nieve mucho frío…y un calor interior

**Aclaraciones  
- acciones  
N/A: Notas de la Autora  
" Pensamientos**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Mitsuko Fukada (Director(a)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
Cáp. 09: Lonely in Gorgeous  
**Eran las 2:00Pm cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación cerca de Hokkaido, cuando Lunamaria bajo del subterráneo aun acompañada por Shinn, quien aun no etendia por que estaba prácticamente junto con ella.  
**Luna:** Shinn…  
**Shinn:** si?  
**Luna:** Por que aun sigues junto a mí...  
**Shinn: **eeh?**  
****Luna: **Que por que…aun sigues junto a mi?  
**Shinn:** No eres la unica chica en la cual su apartamento queda cerca de Hokkaido

Y dejando a una Lunamaria un poco atontada se fue sin decirle nada solo levantando la mano en señal de despedida.  
Lunamaria rápidamente corrió hasta salir de la estación y tomo un atajo hasta su apartamento tratando de olvidarse que minutos antes se había encontrado con la persona que no pensaba ver en muchos años en su vida.

**Luna:** Por que estuvo…aquí –suspira- seguro andaba espiando , es lo mas obvio…

10 minutos después Lunamaria llegó a su apartamento y dejo su maleta de la academia en la sala cuando noto que al parecer no había nadie en casa ya que normalmente no se escuchaba el ruido de la radio del cuarto de Meyrin.

**Luna:** -abriendo la puerta de la habitación de meyrin y al no ver a nadie dentro- Donde estará…

Lunamaria entro en la cocina y vio que había un pequeño papel pegado en la refrigeradora con la letra de Meyrin.

_Onee-chan…salí un momento si?...espero no te enojes, hay algo de comida en el refrigerador calientala y la comes. Bueno eso es lo quería decirte._

_Atte.  
Meyrin  
_

Lunamaria siguió las ordenes que decía en ese pequeño papel dejado por Meyrin hace mas o menos no mucho tiempo , se dispuso a calentar aquella comida cuando escucho el timbre de su apartamento sonar lentamente y dos veces.

**Luna:** ¿Quién es? –Desde la cocina-  
¿?: …………

Sin volver a preguntar se dirigió a la puerta la abrio y encontró un paquete bastante grande en la entrada envuelto en un fino papel color celeste y un moño color negro encima.  
Tomo el paquete y lo abrio aun teniendo aun la puerta abierta.  
Desató el moño que ajustaba el papel celeste y al terminar de desenvolver dicho paquete  
se encontró con una caja la cual abrió y se quedo maravillada viendo el contenido.  
Un vestido color coral estaba en aquella caja y tenia una rosa roja encima y un pequeño escrito en un papel.

_Espero que te guste, me gustaría verte en el baile de invierno con aquel vestido.  
Sinceramente  
Athrun_

**Luna:** Athrun…?...me envió este vestido… vaya…yo…

Lunamaria cerró la puerta de su apartamento y tomo las llaves, rápidamente salió en busca de aquel muchacho quien le había dejado aquel vestido hermoso en la puerta de su apartamento pero cuando llego a la entrada se encontró con aquel muchacho y otro muchacho mas a lo cual ella sonrió estaba acompañado por Kira.

Ella los miro algo interrogantes y Kira al notar su mirada se paro y se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí con una excusa no muy convincente que era así "tengo que ver quien esta bailando"  
Obviamente nadie le creyó y Lunamaria se sentó en un sofá algo cerca de Athrun y mirándolo le habló.

**Luna:** E-este…q-que puedo decirte…  
**Athrun:** No es necesario que digas nada…solo espero que te haya gustado  
**Luna:** P-pero que dices…me encanto el vestido es de un color hermoso  
**Athrun:** Me alegro de que te gustase  
**Luna:** en verdad muchas gracias por ese detalle…iré al baile con ese vestido  
**Athrun:** Te quedara fantastico…

Así una vez que aquella conversación finalizase…Lunamaria volvió a regresar a su departamento y comenzó a mirar aquel vestido en verdad era muy hermoso era largo y tenia una caída de forma redonda y que terminaba en forma de campanula…con algunos adornos de color negro, y unos retoques de aquel color coral en tonos oscuros.

**Luna: **Ahora que recuerda no le pregunte el por que de ese obsequio…

Se quedo un momento en seco mirando el vestido que se encontraba sobre una mesa y se dio cuenta que había dejado la comida que hace unos minutos debía de calentar ,cuando llegó calentó dicha comida que meyrin le había dejado y se dispuso a comerla mientras  
sonaba el teléfono.

Al levantar el teléfono se encontró con la sorpresa de que era …

**Luna:** diga?..  
**Shinn:** Hola Luna  
**Luna:** como conseguiste mi numero?  
**Shinn:** Buena pregunta ni yo mismo lo se.  
**Luna: **Vamos ya dilo…no te cuesta nada.**  
Shinn: **Le pedí a Meyrin**  
Luna: **Meyrin donde la encontraste?**  
Shinn:** Veras mientras salía a dar una vuelta accidentalmente choque con ella y pues nada más  
**Luna:** Ohhh ya entiendo bueno no importa, dime por que me llamaste?  
**Shinn:** Pues veras…Quería saber si ya tienes pareja para el baile de invierno.  
**Luna**: Pues supongo que si la tengo…no lo se  
**Shinn**: Por nada, descuida invitare a Meyrin  
**Luna:** Oh Bueno Shinn ehm…nos veremos  
**Shinn:** Si nos veremos, Adiós Luna, Buenas Noches  
**Luna:** Buenas Noches Shinn y Adiós.

Así Shinn termino la llamada con Luna y se dispuso a dormir para que mañana pudiera pedirle a Meyrin que fuera su pareja del baile de invierno. Lunamaria por otro lado se fue al cuarto de baño y se preparo para darse un baño con agua bastante caliente por el intenso frío que ahí se vivía y una vez estando ahí comenzó a meditar recordando varios sucesos que había vivido días atrás con Athrun y sonrió para si misma pero después algo invadió su mente eran los recuerdos que había vivido también con Shinn y una lagrimas rebelde recorrió su mejilla y se perdió entre el agua que había en la bañera.

Lunamaria terminando de bañarse se coloca una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se miro en el espejo notando que tenia los ojos un poco enrojecidos y se limito a sonreír un poco, pero cuando salio noto una sorpresa en la mesa del comedor había otro paquete y una carta.  
Se fue a vestir rápidamente para ver quien había dejado.

Tomo en mano la carta la abrió despacio y comenzó a sacar la hoja de papel y empezó a leer

_Lunamaria:_

_Olvide decirte cuando tuve oportunidad en ese momento en que estábamos solos... , Quería preguntarte si…_

Alguien aparece detrás de ella y le susurra_  
_

**Athrun**: Si tu quisieras ser mi pareja en el baile de invierno  
**Luna:** A-Athrun…?  
**Athrun:** Aceptarías ser mi pareja del baile?..  
**Luna: **Y-yo…pues…-su voz se corta-

Y Kira aparece detrás y le da ánimos con una sonrisa las cuales eran muy características en el y al mismo tiempo le daba seguridad para responderle a Athrun.

**Athrun: **-la mira fijamente-  
**Luna:** Yo...Pues…yo –asiente con la cabeza- Acepto ser tu pareja para el baile –le sonríe-

**Athrun:** Me alegro de oír eso… -le da un beso en la mejilla-

--Continuara--

Nuevamente lo dejo en suspenso ya eso es normal en mi , perdón por no haber seguido el fic es que no tenia inspiración alguna…pero lo seguire mas seguido.

El próximo capitulo será …

_**Capitulo 10 : Dance with me…**_


	10. Dance With Me

**Quit Playing Games W****ith My Heart **

**-Mini Resumen Del Cap. ****Anterior-**  
Athrun aparece en el apartamento de las hermanas Hawke, Lunamaria y Meyrin  
para invitar a Lunamaria al Baile de invierno, que sucederá?  
Conseguirá Shinn la compañía de Meyrin.  
**Aclaraciones  
- acciones  
N/A: Notas de la Autora  
" Pensamientos **

Declaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Mitsuko Fukada (Director(a)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**  
Cáp. 10: Dance With Me..  
**Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Athrun había decidió invitar a Lunamaria al baile de Invierno, Lunamaria contaba los segundos días, horas para poder ir al baile con Athrun.

-Al amanecer faltando ya unas horas para que llegase el día del baile Lunamaria dormía aun , tenia su reproductor de música durmiendo dado que ella no podía dormir sin música alguna se despertó cuando sintió que su celular comenzaba a vibrar y al momento de contestar cayo de su cama ( N/A: Que divertido P).

**Luna:** Diga? …Ouch… -sobandose la espalda baja-  
**Athrun:** Luna soy yo Athrun Zala … ¿te desperte?  
**Luna: **A-athrun…?–diciendo media somnolienta-  
**Athrun:** S-si disculpa…te desperte?  
**Luna:** N-no solo que me cai de la cama (N/A: aaah! Siempre me caigo yo xD)  
**Athrun:** Pues deberias de tener mas cuidado…te podrias haber hecho daño.  
**Luna:** Lo sé…pero bueno no importa estoy bien  
**Athrun:** Me alegra oir eso , por cierto un pequeño detalle , hoy pasare por ti a las.. 9:00 pm de acuerdo?  
**Luna:** Esta bien , entonces te esperare –suspira un poco-  
**Athrun:** Esta bien , -rie un poco- por cierto me preguntaba que haces a estas horas dormida?  
**Luna:** eeh? –mueve su despertador un poco acomodandose a la hora verdadera que eran las 11:00 AM- Queee??!!! –se vuelve a caer-  
**Athrun:** -rie abiertamente- No cambiaras Lunamaria…en fin te dejo para que te prepares.  
**Luna:** Haii! Neee Gomen  
**Athrun:** No te disculpes

Asi después de cortar comunicación alguna con Athrun se dispuso a tomar un baño de agua bien fria y despertarse completamente para que diera inicio a un nuevo dia y sobre todo dar inicio a aquel baile que se llevaba a cabo en el insituto al que ella asistia.

El dia transcurrio lento y algo inquietante normalmente para Lunamaria los dias pasaban con frecuencia muy rapido ni sabia que las horas transcurrian en un 2 x 3 y le gustaba que asi fuera , en cambio este dia por ser especial pasaba lento cuando se dio cuenta eran las 5:00PM , sacudio el pequeño reloj como un par de veces y al ver que estaba en lo correcto tomo sus cosas como pudo y se encamino al salon de belleza donde le darian algunos retoques para que el baile de esa misma noche.  
Cuando hubo llegado una vez al salon de belleza , se adentro en el y vio que habia mucha gente cuando una mujer muy amable se le acerco y le dijo lo siguiente.

**Mujer:** Disculpe Señorita Ud , tiene reservaciones para Atenderse?  
**Luna:** Pues exactamente no estoy muy segura  
**Mujer:** Podria decirme su nombre por favor?  
**Luna:** Si seguro , Lunamaria Hawke  
**Mujer**: -revisando una lista- La encontre! Ud tiene reservación en clase A  
**Luna:** Disculpe , Pero yo no eh hecho una reservación…¿Podria decirme quien reservo?  
**Mujer:** Si Seguro –lee nuevamente la lista- Athrun Zala  
**Luna:** -completamente atonita- Ohh! Vaya , bueno entonces tomare la reserva.  
**Mujer**: Muy bien , sigame por aquí por favor.

Lunamaria siguió a aquella mujer por el salon de belleza , al parecer era un lugar de alto prestigio donde todas las celebridades de Japón acudian a maquillarse para algun evento en especial , cuando hubo llegado a un pequeño cuartito habian muchas mujeres vestidas de blanco , que se encontraban alistando esmaltes , secadoras , peines , sombras , rubor , lima de uñas , pinzas y muchos utensilios mas para arreglarla , le indicaron donde debia de tomar asiento para empezar.  
Ella obedecio y se sento en una silla alta reclinable y dieron inicio a la transformación.  
Una señorita tomo unas pinzas y comenzo a arreglarle las cejas otra tomo un rimel y comenzo a rizarle las pestañas y asi sucesivamente muchas mas señoritas comenzaron a arreglarla.

Asi pasaban las horas hasta que al terminar eran las 7:30 , asi que salio del salon de belleza , se le desconocia por completo ya que no lucia como la Lunamaria de siempre ya que habia sido arreglada a la perfeccion , parecia una muñeca de porcelana. Sus facciones eran muy delicadas.  
Tomo un taxi que la dejo en la puerta de su apartamento , al entrar tomo el elevador que la dejo en el piso n° 5 donde estaba su apartamento.  
Entro en el cerro la puerta y cuando vio el reloj eran las 8:20 , corrio a cambiarse con el vestido que le habia regalado Athrun.

Encendio el Aire Acondicionado para que el ambiente se ventilaze solo un poco.  
En ese instante vio por la ventana y algo le llamo la atención abajo en la calle una gran limosina color blanca con detalles negras se detenia a puertas del edificio bajando de el un muchacho de cabello azules y con un Smoking negro muy atractivo.  
Lunamaria quedo completamente sorprendida ante lo que sus ojos habian visto corrio rapidamente a su habitación sacando su bolso y colocando lo necesario para la noche.

Salio de su habitación poniendose ligeramente nerviosa pues nunca habia asistido a un baile de la escuela y menos con Athrun Zala.

-10 minutos después-

Pasando ya algunos minutos se escucho el timbre de su departamento y ella salio a abrir y se encontro con un Athrun muy atractivo mas de lo que ya era y se sonrojo ante lo que el hacia , el solamente tomo su mano y le dio un delicado beso en la misma , como si de una princesa se tratase.  
Ella parpadeo y cerro sus ojos por una milesima de segundo y solamente salio y tomando su mano Athrun y Lunamaria se dirigieron escaleras abajo.  
Un silencio algo incomodo rodeo la atmosfera , entonces en esos momentos en el cual bajaban escaleras abajo Athrun decidio romper el silencio.

**Athrun:** Lunamaria… E-Estas muy Hermosa..  
**Luna: **G-Gracias…

Asi al llegar a la limosina que los llevaria al Baile de invierno, dio comienzo a su andar por las calles , los dos jóvenes iban en la parte de atrás de la limosina Lunamaria mirando todo el recorrido como niña curiosa cuando entra a una fabrica de juguetes y Athrunla miraba enternecidamente maravillado , le parecia curiosa daba con las cualidades que el buscaba en una chica. O quien sabe con que mas.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y llegaron al instituto el lugar se veia muy iluminado y muy decorado , cuando bajaron de la limosina Athrun le tendio la mano a Lunamria quien la sujeto suavemente y caminaron de la mano hasta la entrada del lugar por un pasadizo que estaba decorado por un puente de madera con un ligero toque oriental. Pasaron por el puente bajo el habia un lago artificial , Lunamaria miro aquel lago unos breves segundos y continuo su camino hacia el salon donde habia mucha gente sentada en su respectiva mesa.

Ellos dos se sentaron en una mesa no tan lejos hasta que una musica algo curiosa sono y Athrun tomo la mano de Lunamaria llevandola al centro donde estaban varias parejas bailando.

_**Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul  
My hand is out, just grab a hold**_

Lunamaria tomo su mano mientrasdaban leves pasos bailando lento aquella cancion que explicaba alguna que otra memoria , de ambos.  
**  
**_**Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream **_

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no 

**  
**Asi pasaron la noche bailando al compas de la cancion mientras la musica se hacia invisible los dos danzaban sin interrupción algunay por arte de magia se miraron a los ojos diciendose muchas cosas con la mirada sonriendose un poco hasta que le especio entre sus labios se hizo completamente nulo.  
Lunamaria ante aquel contacto con los labios de Athrun se ruborizo pero eso no hizo que se separaran , de alguna u otra forma la sensación que se percibia era de mariposas en el estomago.  
Asi pasados 2 minutos se separaron por la falta de aire.  
Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron para después sentarse en la mesa.

Continuara.

**Proximo Capitulo:** **Wish  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Pd: Perdon por la demora! es que...estuve muy ocupada! Ingrese a la universidad xD!  
lol!  
Ahora si gracias por leer el fic!  
Dejen reviews!


End file.
